El Apuesto Canalla
by Duncney por siempre by anita
Summary: esto va sobre Alejandro y sus conquistas que tuvo en TDI la gira mundial. va sobre nuestras pobres y tontas chicas de instituto que caen ante los encantos de Alejandro quien ya tiene novia Heather. A los demás chicos no les gusta así que harán algo al respecto. ¿como acabara el canalla de Alejandro? ¿ustedes que creen? véanlo y disfruten del espectáculo con humor y con morbo.


-oh! Alejandro si! Si! Si! Oh! Oh….. –dice en pleno orgasmo.

-dios…..señorita! eso es! Así! Así! –dice penetrándola por detrás.

Los dos caen rendidos en la cama satisfechos de su desenfrenado sexo ya terminado. Después de calmar la respiración agitada producida por el sexo la morocha se levanta y busca su ropa por la habitación. Se recoge el pelo castaño con una cola baja. Recoge del suelo su ropa interior y se lo pone. Seguidamente se pone una camisa blanca y encima un suéter gris.

-¿has visto mi pantalón verde? –dice buscando por debajo de la cama.

-ten señorita –le lanza el pantalón verde a la morocha y esta lo agarra en el aire.

-mi nombre es Courtney –le reprocha.

-lo sé, es una costumbre mía –le sonríe a esta.

-tú y tus modales Alejandro –dice está sonriéndole.

-mi sangre española señorita –dice orgulloso.

Se levanta de la cama y este también se viste. Courtney se termina de vestir y saca de su mochila un pequeño espejo y se mira en él. Se acomoda el pelo y listo. Sus ojos marrones oscuros se posan en Alejandro. Este se acera a ella.

-¿dime cuando podre verte de nuevo? –cuelga su mochila en su hombro.

-ya sabes todos los martes al salir de clases –dice.

-¿y los otros días que? –se cruza de brazos.

Antes de contestarla al morocho de sangre española le suena el móvil. Este lo saca de su bolsillo y hace un gesto a courtney para que se calle. Esta pone mala cara y los ojos en blanco.

_Ola heather mi amor –contesta con afecto. _

_¿Qué estás haciendo? –dice enfadada. _

_Em..estoy en casa, acabo de ver una película mi hermosa flor –dice el descarado. _

En eso courtney suelta una risita y la chica en el móvil la escucha_. _

_¿Quién es esa? –le grita. _

_Es la novia de mi hermano –responde rápidamente. _

_¿La novia de José? ¿Me estás diciendo que acabas de ver una peli y que la novia de tu hermano José esta contigo? –dice furiosa. _

_-José esta también –dice. _

_Aja! Mentira! No soportas a tu hermano y ¿dices que estás viendo una peli con ellos dos? Alejandro puros muertos de la vega me estas mintiendo! –grita dejando sordo al morocho. _

_-ay….típica heather –resopla cansado. _

_-¿típica heather? Serás! –alejandro le cuelga. _

-me cago en la leche! Coño! –dice enfadado soltando palabrotas en su idioma.. (es una expresión de palabrota que dicen los españoles ok)

-¿pero qué dices? –sonríe esta.

-nada! Vete! Esta de venida así que lárgate –le dice serio.

-oye relájate quieres –dice esta.

-lo siento eh perdido mis modales de caballero, lo siento señorita –dice intentando calmarse.

-acepto tus disculpas –dice.

-bien, ¿el próximo martes al salir de clase? –dice sonriéndole pervertidamente.

-claro, y el sábado a las cinco como siempre –responde esta de manera muy picara.

Alejandro la acompaña hasta la puerta y se despiden. El de forma muy caballeresca y ella sonriéndole inocentemente. Ya afuera la morocha en la calle saca su agenda electrónica su PDA. El ruido de unos jóvenes de su misma edad la distrae y levanta la cabeza para ver el porqué de tanto escándalo. Dos jóvenes con sus patinetes están probando sus técnicas sobre el asfalto. Uno de ellos se percata de la morocha y le sonríe seductoramente. Courtney pone los ojos en blanco.

-ola cosita rica ¿porque esa cara? –dice con mucha confianza.

-no es asunto tuyo Duncan –dice siguiendo su camino.

-¿vienes de casa de Alejandro? –se pone en medio de su camino con el ceño fruncido.

-¿acaso te importa? –dice molesta.

-sabes que si nena –dice serio.

-supéralo quieres, porque no te vas por ahí con cara pálida a sacrificar vírgenes o cabras o sea lo que sea que hagan los punketos como ustedes –dice enfadada.

-arg! Ya te dije que gwen es solo una amiga princesa –dice poniéndose tenso.

-anduviste con ella mientras yo me fui de viaje con mis padres! –le grita.

-no anduve con gwen! Demonios! –dice apretando sus puños.

-pues los rumores de heather dicen lo contrario! –grita agitando sus brazos al aire molesta.

-los rumores de esa bruja de mierda me importan una mierda! –la agarra de la cintura. –vuelve conmigo joder! –intenta besarla desesperadamente.

-déjame cerdo asqueroso! –lo empuja.

-mierda Courtney! No anduve con ella te lo juro nena, gwen no me gusta, es solo una amiga, una hermana, un compadre ¿entiendes? –dice el punki.

-un compadre con tetas –dice seria.

-rayos….jamás la besaría ni la tocaría, sería como hacerlo con geoff o con algunos de mis hermanos, rayos qué asco, sería como hacerlo conmigo mismo es repugnante –dice serio.

-como sea lo nuestro termino chico malo –dice emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.

-lo nuestro termina cuando yo lo diga! –le grita viendo como la morocha se va. –y aléjate de Alejandro! Le partiré la cara princesa! Me oyes! Me oyes! –grita furioso.

Al día siguiente por la mañana como siempre chicos de dieciséis diecisiete o de dieciocho años se levantan para ir al instituto. En la clase 5A se encuentran los hormonados y revoltosos alumnos del instituto canadiense Richmond.

-bridgette ¿te lo puedes creer? Ese Neandertal intento querer volver conmigo –dice a la rubia de su compañera.

-courtney tal vez Duncan tenga razón y sean rumores –dice esta.

-no lo defiendas! –dice molesta.

-no lo defiendo, sabes que estoy de tu parte, eres mi mejor amiga –dice comprensiva.

-lo sé, lo siento bridgt, pero con solo pensar en gwen y Duncan….arg! –dice enojada.

-olvídate de esa paliducha –dice molesta.

-¿y tú y geoff que? –pregunta a su amiga.

-no me hables de ese idiota fiestero cabeza hueca tonto y arg! –dice enojada.

-Se rumorea que esta de muy amigo con gwen y que coquetea con heather –suelta esta.

-eso mismo dicen de Duncan –suelta sin más.

-arg! Idiotas con huevos! –dicen a la vez muy molestas.

-hombres –dice una.

-y que lo digas –asiente a su amiga.

Tomados de las manos de forma muy cariñosa entra Alejandro con su chica. Este le dice que tiene el pelo precioso y los ojos bonitos en español. La pelinegra solo le sonríe. Se levanta pero antes le da un beso a Alejandro.

-ahora vuelvo voy al baño –dice.

-si mi amor heather –le lanza un beso a esta al aire.

Las chicas de la clase miran con recelo el afecto que estos dos se muestran. En eso un gordo enorme se sienta al lado de Alejandro.

-¿cielos viejo como lo haces? –dice este contento.

-owen mi obeso amigo es cuestión de ser apuesto como yo –dice el muy canalla.

-ay rumores por el instituto que engañas a heather –le dice en voz baja.

-cállate gordo! –lo sujeta de la polera blanca que tiene en medio el dibujo de una hoja canadiense.

-no te enfades viejo –dice nervioso. –Solo quiero saber tu secreto jajaja –dice este.

-¿para qué bola de cebo? –lo suelta.

-es que veras me gusta mucho izzy y quería invitarla a salir jajaja ya sabes una cita viejo –dice sonriendo.

-de acuerdo –dice. –¿dime porque crees tú que las chicas me aman? –dice este.

-porque eres un español muy apuesto jajaja –dice divertido.

-sí, pero eso no es todo –dice. –la cuestión mi obeso amigo es tener en cantidad –dice.

-¿en cantidad? –se rasca la cabeza pensando.

-si, por si te falla una –dice.

-¿tu cuantas tienes? –dice curioso.

-lunes heather, martes Courtney, miércoles bridgette, jueves leshona y Viernes Lindsay –dice con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿vaya con todas ellas? –dice sorprendido.

-si mi obeso amigo, ahora largo y que ni se te ocurra contarlo me ¿entiendes? –dice amenazador.

Owen asiente y se va a su sitio. En eso el escándalo por los gritos y los papeles de bola que vuelan por el aire se detiene ya que el profesor entra.

-escuchen bien adolecentes molestos su profesor de geografía está enfermo así que hoy yo lo sustituiré –dice el profesor.

-bien:…..! –gritan todos alegres y celebrándolo.

-jajaja hoy hace un día hermoso ¿verdad? –sonríe de forma malvada.

-¿que estas tramando Maclein? –dice un rubio con aspecto relajado.

-alumno geoff no le di permiso para hablar –le reprende.

-como sea, suéltalo ya Maclein –dice.

-jajaja de acuerdo, saldrán al gimnasio y darán cinco vueltas corriendo por el gym y luego flexiones, abdominales, estiramientos etc, etc, etc jajaja lo que se me ocurra jajaja –dice divirtiéndose como sus alumnos le miran con la boca abierta por su malvada orden de ejercicios físicos.

-no…..-dicen todos desanimados.

-púdrete Maclein! –grita el punki molesto.

-como sea jajaja andando tontos –manda.

Llega la hora del recreo. Como costumbre los adolescentes van a la cafetería a por su porción diaria de comida.

-cheff hatche mi comida se movió –dice seria mirando su plato con asco.

-me importa un rábano señorita ¿am? –la mira.

-gwen –responde.

-como sea largo! –le grita.

Sentadas con sus bandejas de comida se encuentran algunas chicas de la clase 5A. Y el tema de conversación es el apuesto ardiente de sangre latina Alejandro.

-es muy apuesto…..-dicen.

-sus ojos….ay…..-dicen embelesadas.

-Alejandro….-suspiran las jovencitas.

**Mente de courtney **

Patéticas perdedoras ninguna sabe que me acuesto con el jajaja. Nota mental ir a la biblioteca y comprar más calcetines.

**Mente de bridgette **

Ninguna sospecha que me acuesto con él, tontas jajaja.

**Mente de leshona **

A Alejandro le encanta recibir mucho amor de mama leshonita jajaja, lo siento harol.

**Mente de Lindsay **

Cielos…..alapeño es alucinante en la cama jajaja quiero decir Alejandro.

Ninguna de estas pobres, ingenuas y estúpidas adolecentes sabe que Alejandro se acuesta con todas ellas. Y aún más peor su novia tampoco lo sabe. En otra mesa junto al lado de las chicas están la de los chicos y el tema de conversación también es Alejandro.

-Ohohoho! Alejandro en lindo ohohoho que apuesto es! –dice el punki imitando a una chica con voz aguda.

-Ohhohoho! Su cabello es lindo hohooho el hohohoho! –dice geoff haciendo la misma burla que Duncan.

-mi leshona los jueves siempre desaparece –dice uno.

-harol amigo las mujeres siempre desaparecen si se trata de ti jajajaja –dice el punki.

-Cállate! Mira por donde courtney también desapareció de tu vista tonto –dice molesto.

-escucha nerd! –lo agarra del cuello con fuerza.

-calma viejo calma –los separa geoff.

-mi Lindsay los viernes también desaparece –dice uno con aspecto de deportista.

-¿qué les pasa a las chicas? Ya no son como eran antes –dice geoff mirando a la rubia de bridgette.

-ese Aletonto tiene la culpa –dice mirando a la morocha de Courtney.

-ola chicos ¿se van a comer eso? –aparece owen.

-no…..-responden todos sin ánimos.

-genial! –se engulle los platos de todos. –Delicioso jajaja –dice.

-¿oye ya le pediste salir a izzy? –dice geoff animándose.

-aun no –responde.

-viejo sigue el consejo de mí y de goeff y la tendrás –dice Duncan sonriendo.

-no, seguiré el consejo de Alejandro, el sí que sabe jajaja, se acuesta con Courtney….-suelta.

-Que…! –se levanta furioso el ojiazul.

-con bridgette…-sigue.

-Que….! –grita furioso el rubio.

-con leshona…-continua este.

-Que….! –grita el nerd.

-y con Lindsay jajaja –termina la lista.

-Que…! –este también está muy furioso.

-uy ¿acaso lo dije en voz alta? –dice el muy tonto.

-Si! –les gritan enojados los chicos.

-rayos, Alejandro va a matarme –dice nervioso.

-ven aquí gordo –el punki lo agarra haciendo que este se pare del asiento de donde estaba sentado.

-Alejandro no te matara –dice geoff mirando a Duncan.

-buff…cielos que suerte jajaja –dice.

-lo haremos nosotros –dice serio Duncan.

Cuando la hora de recreo termina, los chicos se llevan arrastras al pobre y tonto owen y le interrogan. Pero no le golpean ya que owen es su amigo y llegan a la conclusión de que todo el problema aquí es Alejandro. Todas sus novias o exnovias en el caso de Duncan y geoff se han estado acostando con Alejandro. Los chicos vuelven a clase y miran con odio y con furia a Alejandro. Al terminar todas las clases, los chicos ya tienen un plan en mente para el Canalla de Alejandro. A la salida del instituto Alejandro se despide de su novia ya que hoy es miércoles, le toca acostarse con bridgette. Yendo al sitio acordado de siempre no solo con bridgette sino que también con las demás se dirige pero a medio camino Duncan, geoff, harol y tayler lo agarran en contra de su voluntad. Lo suben a una furgoneta.

-geoff vamos a mi casa, por suerte para Alejandro mis viejos hoy no estarán en casa –dice este con una sonrisa malévola.

-de acuerdo jajaja –ríe geoff también de forma malévola.

-amigos seamos civilizados y hablemos como caballeros –dice educadamente.

-Duncan –dice geoff.

-si –responde sin más dándole un puñetazo en el estómago a Alejandro.

-joder! –dice después del doloroso puñetazo.

Geoff quien conduce la furgoneta se dirige a la casa de Duncan. Llegados bajan a este y lo llevan directo al sótano de la casa del punki. Ahí abajo comenzara la paliza al canalla de Alejandro.

-tayler y harol ustedes dos sujétenlo bien –ordena el punki.

-¿qué les hice muchachos? Suéltenme! –se mueve con fuerza pero tayler y harol le sujetan.

-¿porque no nos lo dices tú? Alejandro –dice serio geoff.

-no les eh echo nada! –dice furioso el español.

-¿quieres saber lo que nos hiciste? Cabron! –Duncan le pone su puño en la cara.

-todas querían un poco de Alejandro Caballeros jajaja –se ríe este.

-pues ahora tu tendrás un poco de Duncan, geoff, tayler y bueno del nerd de harol –dice el punki.

-oye! –se queja harol.

-disfrute mucho con Courtney, joder…..menudo mujer jajaja martes y sábados –dice fanfarroneando.

La cara del punki se pone totalmente roja y esta que echa humo por los oídos. Sin más arremete con puñetazos fuertes en la cara y en el estómago de Alejandro. Geoff tiene que detenerlo cuando ve que se está pasando.

-cabron de mierda! –le grita.

-Duncan tranquilo viejo ya hermano –dice geoff.

-bridgette es cielos….muy apasionada –dice casi sin poder respirar el latino.

-de acuerdo, Duncan vamos a traer a Escrufi –dice serio.

-si, harol y tayler vayan sacándole el pantalón a este imbécil –dicen subiendo las escaleras del sótano.

-¿los pantalones para qué? –dice Alejandro.

-jajajajajajajajajaja -Todos los chicos se ríen muy cómplices.

-me cago en la puta…..-suelta Alejandro.

Los días ya han pasado. El jueves leshona acudió como de costumbre al lugar quedado, pero Alejandro no apareció. El viernes pasó lo mismo con Lindsay. Llego sábado y ¿a quién le tocaba? En un banco de un parque ahí una morocha espera.

-cielos ¿dónde rayos esta Alejandro? Tengo muchos deberes mejor me voy –dice levantándose.

-ola princesa ¿porque tan solita? –aparece el punki con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-piérdete perdedor –dice sin detenerse.

-¿acaso esperabas a alguien? ¿A Alejandro quizás? –dice cambiando su humor a serio y enfadado.

-jah! Celoso –dice yéndose.

-tenemos que hablar seriamente tu y yo nena –dice yendo detrás de la morocha.

-duncan que te lar…ah….! ¿Qué haces?! Bájame! –grita histéricamente.

Duncan se la lleva hacia un árbol del parque mientras este grita como loca. La baja y la acorrala en el árbol. Ya en el suelo Duncan la agarra de la cara y la besa con fuerza. Al principio la morocha no se deja y se resiste, pero aquel beso le gusta demasiado y se rinde.

-tu yo en mi cama sudando la gota gorda princesa –dice sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente.

-de acuerdo dunky…-le besa con desesperación.

Al cabo de unas horas caminando llegan a la casa del punki y…

-dios Duncan! Ah! Me vas a matar….Oh! cielos sí! Ah! –dice gritando como una posesa en pleno y feroz orgasmo descomunal provocado por las fuertes embestidas.

-joder! Princesa tu eres la única que me la pone dura y gruesa! Mierda sí! –dice empotrándola con fuerza y desesperación en la pared de su habitación.

Después de estarse así unas buenas horas los dos por fin terminan. Agotados están tumbados en la cama. La morocha acurrucada en el pecho del punki y el punki sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿a qué hora vienen tus padres? –dice esta.

-por la noche, ¿porque? –dice este.

-porque quiero más…..-dice con una sonrisa.

-joder con lo remilgada que pareces princesa…..creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, me vuelves loco –dice sonriéndola con ternura.

Llega lunes, como siempre los jóvenes se alistan para ir al instituto. El día empieza como siempre. Llega la hora de recreo y unas chicas entablan conversación, el tema es Alejandro.

-no sé cómo pude hacerle eso a harol –dice una apenada.

-y yo a Tyson –dice otra.

-es tayler –la corrigen todas.

-eso jajaja –dice la rubia tonta.

-me eh enterado de lo suyo chicas, jajaja enserio ¿Alejandro? –dice una gótica.

-¿y a ti quien te invito a esta charla chica gótica? –dice enojada la morocha.

-ey relájate flacuchenta –dice leshona.

-como sea –dice con los brazos cruzados.

-jajaja ¿porque lo hicieron? –dice la de piel pálida.

-ninguna lo sabía, al parecer lo hacía un día con una y otro día con otra –dice la negra.

-jajaja y sus novios ¿Qué ja? –dice esta.

-te estas burlando de nosotras ¿gwen? –dice bridgette.

-un poco la verdad jajaja –dice esta sin maldad.

-hoy me llego un video anónimo en mi PDA ¿quieren verlo chicas? –dice la morocha con una sonrisa.

La morocha pone en marcha el aparato y todas se acercan para ver. Es un video en donde sale gwen y Alejandro. El de pie y gwen de rodillas.

-gwen se la estas chu…..-dicen todas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-no! Como…courtney! –se levanta furiosa.

-eso es el baño de chicos ¿no? Ah…! Es en el instituto –dice Lindsay.

-ahora quien se ríe de quien ¿jah? –dice la morocha.

Gwen está a punto de pegar a courtney, pero leshona su amiga la detiene y se la lleva. Las demás se van y solo se quedan hablando courtney y su mejor amiga bridgette.

-¿cielos de donde sacaste ese video? –dice la rubia.

-ya lo dije me llego como anónimo –dice esta.

-vaya con la gótica ¿jah? –dice.

-las apariencias engañan –responde.

-oye eh oído que has vuelto con Duncan –dice.

-si…jajaja toda esta mierda nos ha unido, pero es más posesivo y me controla más y no lo culpo por lo de ya sabes, Alejandro –dice.

-te entiendo geoff y yo estamos igual –dice esta.

-la verdad estoy muy avergonzada y no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice –dice.

-todas nos sentimos así court –dice amable.

-todas caímos como idiotas –dice.

-pero sabes que es lo mejor –dice bridgette con una sonrisa.

-¿qué? –dice intrigada.

-que heather tiene unos cuernotes enormes! Jajajajaja –dice riéndose.

-si jajajajaja –se ríe.

-aunque estuvo mal –dice.

-sí estuvo mal –dice.

-cosas de adolecentes –dicen a la vez.

El timbre del recreo suena, es hora de volver a clase. Como ven estas estúpidas por no decir promiscuas xD adolecentes hormonadas han aprendido una lección. ¿Cuál es dirán y se preguntaran?

PUES QUE SON ADOLECENTES Y LAS ADOLECENTES HACEN Y TOMAN DECICONES ESTUPIDAS PORQUE SON ADOLECENTES! XD.


End file.
